My Fire
by animefan4life12
Summary: She was right. There was a surprise attack. She can't use her full power though. The attack was quite fatal, bringing death and pain, even to her.
1. Chapter 1 Return from Battle

Hi people! Trust me this fanfic is good! R&R PLZ!

My Fire

General Zhang: So are we almost ready to go and defeat the city of Ba Sing Say?

Zhao: yes general, we are almost ready to leave. We should be able to lead our army by the end of next week.

A soldier walked onto the roof of the fortress on Hijiri Island with news for both of them. Sirs, General Iroh is here. Send him in replied Zhang. I haven't seen him for two years. Zhao replied, I saw him about a month ago. Right before I accompanied you general.

Iroh walked in. I haven't seen you for years Zhang! How are you my boy? I'm fine general. It's been to long, and Zhao how are you?

I'm fine general. Tell me where is your nephew? Excuse my nephew, he is out looking for the avatar. Zhang replied, that is understandable. Come let us sit down and have some tea. Don't mind if I do Iroh replied. The three walked inside the fortress and sat down to drink some tea. So Zhang, I've heard you have been doing great things these past 2 years. Yes infact, Admiral Zhao and I will be leading an attack on the city of Ba Sing Say hopefully by the end of next week. Your father would be very proud of you.

I am just following in his footsteps. It's been so long. Yes it has been Iroh replied. If I'm not mistaken...Zhao...you took a liking to my sister. Zhao didn't know what to say. Iroh gave an evil grin. I knew you liked Araura. You don't have to hide it. This will stay between the three of us. Zhao replied your sister was...a unique young woman.

Iroh: Araura was a very powerful fire bender. One of the best and a beautiful young flower I might add.

(A few years ago)

My lord, I am sorry to interupt this meeting but the 1st division has returned with news. Everyone walked out of the room to the great hall where a ton of other people were.

The 1st division bowed down to the fire lord.

A young woman stood up and spoke. My lord, we have returned from the North Pole with news that should please you.

What news do you bring? We have defeated the army at Waoyin and took over it.

That is pleasing news. You must tell me how you faired at the banquet tonight. Yes my lord.

Zhang walked up to her after the meeting finished. So sister who'd it go? It went fine brother. If you excuse me I must be getting ready for the banquet. She left.

(At the banquet)

Ozai: I heard that you took out many of the warriors single handedly. I did my lord. I would do anything for our nation.

Iroh: That is good to hear. We are lucky to have such a unique warrior. Thankyou.

The banquet ended and noble men and woman were discussing matters. Araura was out on the balcony watching the night sky.

Zhao: Remarkable. I know. It's a beautiful view. I was talking about you. Really? Why would you be talking about me? You are a remarkable woman. You are the only woman who has gone to war and brought our nation a most useful victory.

You have brought our nation victories too.

You have a most unique gift lady Araura. You're strong, powerful, ...beautiful. You flatter me commander.

I was wondering if you would like to join me on my ship to Hiraku Island. I need to take care of some business over there.

I would be delighted. Good. We are leaving tomorrow afternoon. I will see you then commander. Good night. She left.

Iroh: So...I see you have asked her to accompany us on tomorrows afternoon trip. Yes general Iroh. She's...she'll be a great edition.

Oh...are you sure that's the only reason why you want her to come?

There is no other reason as to why she should come. He left.

So what'd ya think? Trust me it should get better. R&R People! PLZ!


	2. Chapter 2 Departure to Hiraku Island

**Sorry about not posting! I had writers block and didn't know how to write the chapters to make it work! SORRY! But luckily, I figured out a plan to help me make this work. Once again I'm REALLY sorry about not updating for so long. I hope you enjoy this chapter and please review for it! It's the only thing that makes me happy, and it makes me type more.**

**-----------------------------------------**

"I remember the trip to Hiraku Island. It was a most interesting journey." Said Iroh.

"Yes it was. We didn't expect that surprise attack though, when we went there. Many of our men were wounded." Replied Zhao.

------------------------------------------

"Captain, we are ready to go to Hiraku Island." Said a soldier.

"Good, we shall depart in a few minutes." Replied Zhao.

"All we have to do is wait for Zhang and Araura." Said Iroh.

"And here they come, right on time."

"General Iroh, Captain Zhao." Zhang said as both, he and his sister bowed.

"Welcome aboard Commander Zhang, and Lady Araura." Said Zhao.

"I am happy that both of you were able to accompany us." Said Iroh.

"We are both delighted to come." Said Araura.

A soldier approached the four. "Captain, shall we begin our departcher?"

"Yes, set a course for Hiraku Island in the Earth Kingdom."

The ship departed from the dock.

"I win again!" Cried Iroh happily, seeing how he won another game of pie sho against Zhao and Zhang. They both groaned.

"Oh, come now. How can you not beat an old man like me? I'm sure you'll win if we play again."

"They could try again, but will most likely fail." Said Araura as she watched the game.

"Oh really sister? Do you have any words of advice?"

"Yes, tell us Araura, what are we doing wrong?" Asked Zhao.

"Well, you both lack the ability to come up with strategic moves." She said cooly.

Iroh began laughing. "It's true, you both lack the ability."

"Strategies are not only used to plan battles for fights. They are also used for everyday battles, even if it's for a game."

"Oh really sister? Then please, show us how effective strategy is."

She sat down at the table and began playing against Iroh. The whole crew had watched the battle of witts. It had been an hour since they began playing. Both opponents studied the board carefully. It was Araura's move.

The crew was silent, until she made her move. Then, the crew roared in applause.

"Well, you have won." Iroh said unhappily.

She stood up. It was a well played game." She bowed to him, then faced Zhao and Zhang. "Now do you see how effective a strategy can be?" They were dumbfounded.

A soldier came up to them. "We are prepared to dock sir."

"Good, we shall leave the ship in the morning." Night had fallen awhile ago, so there was no point in leaving the ship.

----------------------------------

The ship was silent at the dock. The crew and everyone else was asleep, considering it was only a few hours until morning.

Araura was asleep in her room. She instantly opened her eyes and sat up in her bed. She sensed danger was near. She got out of her bed and walked to the deck of the ship in her red robe with gold trim. She stopped on the deck and listened closely. She could her footsteps in the far distance. It was coming from the South. She stood silently and listened. There were footsteps on the ships deck. Coming around from the corner. It came from inside the ship, so she knew it wasn't an intruder.

"Captain Zhao, what are you doing out here?"

"I could ask you the same thing Araura."

"I couldn't sleep. I just needed some fresh air."

He walked over to her. "It's 2 hours before dawn. Are you alright?"

"I'm fine."

He continued talking to her, but she didn't pay any attention to him. The footsteps were closer now. Closer, closer. They stopped.

"Are you listening to a word I'm saying?...Araura?"

"Zhao get down!"

"What?..." A bunch of boulders came hurtling at the ship, heading straight toward the both of them.

------------------------------------

**Well there you go. I'm making these chapters short since it's easier to post them quicker, and since it's a short fanfic. But, this chapter does raise a few questions you all might be wondering about. Like how she could sense that danger was near, how she could her footsteps from so far away, and how she knew they were going to be attacked. Trust me, more questions will be asked. Also, you'll get to meet a very special character. Zhang's and Araura's father, Ryuuhi. Also, guess who else you'll get to meet in later chapters? Zuko as a little kid! So many questions, and so many more things. Sorry readers, but I can't tell you about what's going on. All I can say, which will appear quite often, is...**

**"Though power is what you crave, it shall bring you to the point of madness. Your lust for power has brought you to bring forth the hand of death. Though you may think, death will give you power, it will only further your search. For you, **

**Death, is only the beginning."**


	3. Chapter 3 Fatal Surprise Attack

**Alrighty then. So...here's the next chapter and I hope you enjoy it! Fair warning though, I will have cliffhangers, like you might have noticed. Also, I thought you guys might need a pronounciation key, just in case.**

**Zhang- (You probably know how to pronounce.)**

**Araura- (A- roar-a)**

**Ryuuhi- (rE-U-hE) You'll meet him in later chapters.**

**Now then, on to the story!**

**------------------------**

He continued talking to her, but she didn't pay any attention to him. The footsteps were closer now. Closer, closer. They stopped.

"Are you listening to a word I'm saying?...Araura?"

"Zhao get down!"

"What?..." A bunch of boulders came hurtling at the ship, heading straight toward the both of them.

------------------------

Araura pushed him down onto the deck, landing on top of him. The boulders smashed into the deck of the ship, one missing them by only an inch. The soldiers came out onto the deck and fire bended over the deck to where the attackers were.

Araura slid off of him. "Sorry."

"Don't be." They both stood up, and saw that the people fled.

"What happened here?" Shouted Zhang, as he ran onto the deck with the rest of the soldiers.

"We were attacked. It must have been earth benders, due to the rocks." Replied Araura.

Iroh walked on to the deck, stretching his arms and yawning. "What's going on? Did I miss something?"

"The earth benders planned a surprise attack on the ship." Replied Zhao.

"Oh, that would explain the rocks on the deck...and, why does it feel like we're sinking?"

Araura ran to the side of the deck and looked over. "Everyone get off the ship!"

"What? Why?" Asked Zhang.

Araura ran to the doorway that lead into the ship. "Because there's a hole in the ship and we're sinking!"

Everyone started panicking.

"Don't panic!" Shouted Zhao over the crew. "Get everyone out from the ship, and get the rhinos. NOW!"

Within minutes everyone was off of the ship and heading into the forest on the rhinos.

"YAWN. What a way to spend the night. It's still dark out, and we're already heading into the forest in our robes." Said Iroh tiredly.

"At least we're all alive, and not on the ocean floor." Said Araura as she rode her rhino.

"I'm still trying to figure out why they fled." Said Zhang.

"I know, it doesn't make any sense. They could've kept attacking us, but they didn't." Replied Zhao.

"...That's because it was trap." Said Araura as she thought about it.

At that moment, earth nation soldiers came out of the trees and bushes and attacked them. Unfortunately, the fire nation soldiers weren't prepared for it, which proved to be quite fatal.

Araura got off of her rhino, and fire bended attacks on the soldiers. She closed her eyes, and concentrated. Her eyes shot open, and a few earth nation soldiers, burst into flame. She couldn't do that anymore. She knew what would happen if someone saw what she did. She continued shooting flames at the enemy. Araura shot flames at some of the soldiers that were attacking Zhao and Zhang. She sensed something. She turned her head around and saw Iroh fighting a few soldiers, with one planning an attack from behind.

"Watch out!" She ran toward the soldier, and shot a wave of fire at him. The other soldiers retreated. Iroh looked at her, thankful that she stopped that soldier, but his expression turned to one of horror. Araura sensed it again. She couldn't do anything about it.

Blood flew through the air. Araura managed to turn her head around, and looked at the soldier with a sword in his hand, that was dripping with blood. Her blood. He was smiling with triumph. That smile instantly turned into one of fear and horror. What he saw, he could not explain. The soldier burst into flame.

Araura turned her head back around, and started to fall to the ground. Iroh caught her, as she fell. She was now unconsious, and blood was pouring from her back, onto the ground.

-------------------------------

**Well, there you go. It's so sad that she's dead. Poor, poor, Araura. SHE'S DEAD!**

**April fools! HAHA! (It would be, if today was April fools.) No, she's not dead. Don't worry about it. But you gotta admit, I got you going there, didn't I? Now, for the questions you probably have. You're all probably wondering what it was that Araura did, when the soldiers burst into flames. Can't tell you, you have to wait till later to figure that out. Also, you're probably wondering what that soldier saw before he burst into flames, when he stabbed Araura. Can't tell you about that either yet. Maybe I can get the next chapter up today, but I'm not sure. Anyway, I told you you would see this quite often, and yes, it will be at the end of every chapter. It's very important, that's why it's there. "Though power is what you crave, it shall bring you to the point of madness. Your lust for power has brought you to bring forth the hand of death. Though you may think, death will give you power, it will only further your search. For you, **

**Death, is only the beginning." Bye!**


End file.
